


I've Got You Beat

by exhaustedhomo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Master and Apprentice - Claudia Gray
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Rael Averross, Emotionally Repressed, Jedi Master Dooku (Star Wars), M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn Needs a Hug, Star Wars: Master and Apprentice References, Star Wars: Master and Apprentice Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedhomo/pseuds/exhaustedhomo
Summary: The first thing Rael Averross ever told Padawan Qui-Gon was that one day, he would outgrow him. As that time draws nearer, Rael teaches Qui-Gon the difference between being taller than someone, and being bigger than them.OrQui-Gon really wants to be a good Jedi but Rael Averross is a charming Space Cowboy with a big weiner
Relationships: Rael Averross & Dooku, Rael Averross/Qui-Gon Jinn
Kudos: 3





	I've Got You Beat

**Author's Note:**

> If you've heard the Master and Apprentice audiobook, and heard Rael's voice in it, you know why I had to write this. Enjoy

Rael Averross was a strange Jedi, Padawan Qui-Gon decided when they first met. Wild iron colored hair, dark stubble, tattered robes. He made for a strange figure to behold. His deep, warm voice was quite charming however, and there was a confidence about him undeniably magnetic. When he threw his boot next to Qui-Gon's to compare their size, he'd laughed and poked fun at himself for not having grown very tall as an adult, convinced that even Qui-Gon, just twelve years old at the time, would one day be taller than him. Strange Jedi, but a good man. And if that was enough for Master Dooku, it was certainly enough for him. 

Rael was a good friend, too. Back on Shurrupak, before the fighting started, he'd offered Qui-Gon a listening ear. Qui-Gon wondered if the man knew just how much he'd come to rely on him for advice and insight. Rael knew Dooku like no one else, and Qui-Gon had never been the best at picking up on emotions through the Force. He'd made up for it by learning to read people's faces, read their body language for subtle hints, hear past their words and into their meaning - but none of this was effective with Dooku. The man's grim expression and calm voice were ever stony and precise, his words giving away nothing more than their intended meaning. 

This was not to say Dooku was a cold or uncaring Master. Quite the opposite, judging by how much he seemed to care about Rael. And Rael loved the man - yes, Qui-Gon thought,  loved him. There was no other word for it. The first time he'd seen them hug each other had startled him. Such open, intentional displays of affection were a rare sight for Qui-Gon, especially among other Jedi. And yet, it was not something that felt wrong to him. It wasn't a possessive love, not selfish, not wanting. 

"You spend near ten years with anybody, Qui," Rael liked to call him Qui when they were alone, "and you'll love 'em. Even Padawans and their Masters, I promise you. Ain't nothing wrong with that, either. Don't let those wrinkly know-it-alls on that Council tell you otherwise," 

Qui-Gon smiled at this and nodded. He believed him. 

**  
  
**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
  
**

"Qui-Gon, hurry!" Rael called out to him, some years later. They were on an uncharted forest planet near the edge of the Outer Rim, and had just spent the last few miles running from a pack of vornskr. The dark furred canines were large apex predators, with the unusual ability to hunt through use of the Force. This awareness made Force sensitives - like, say, a Padawan and a Knight - their favorite prey. 

It had been a short stay. 

Qui-Gon had fallen behind. Years of keeping up with Master Dooku's long strides had prepared him for something like this, but one of the beasts had slashed at his leg and Qui-Gon limped painfully to the transport, which was beginning to lift. Dust kicked around the aircraft as it hovered, stinging at Qui-Gon's eyes. He could feel the vornskr behind him, gaining ground, could hear their wet growls getting nearer. He was cautious not to sense them with the Force, lest they become invigorated by it. 

"Qui-Gon!" Rael called again.

"I'm here, Rael, I'm here" he gasped, gathering his strength to make the large leap to the rising aircraft. 

Qui-Gon crouched deep, letting his momentum carry him forward, feeling the energy dip in his legs, against the moss and the grass on his boots, ready to push off and-

The wound in his leg flared up at the last moment, and Qui-Gon stumbled. He jumped, but lost too much of his momentum to the pain, not nearly high enough to land on the transport.  This is bad,  he thought as the open air rushed by. He'd missed the platform, but he was also too high up to land on his feet. His injured leg wouldn't make it if he hit the ground from this height. Qui-Gon shut his eyes, tried to enter into a battle meditation, hoping the Force would guide his descent. But his spirit wouldn't rest, and he couldn't enter the trance state needed. He thought of Dooku, who was off-world, and wondered briefly if he'd disappointed him. 

"Qui!"

Qui-Gon opened his eyes. He wasn't falling. 

Holding on the upper rail of the transport, Rael was leaning over the edge with his hand outstretched. Qui-Gon felt it now, the Force surrounding him and holding him in place, with a trace of Rael's presence mixed in. He was far, some fifteen meters, but Rael snapped his arm towards himself and Qui-Gon was flung upward, flying against gravity towards the Jedi Knight. He grimaced as the wind pressed against his face, the transport drawing closer. 

"Your hand, Qui!" Rael called. Qui-Gon couldn't speak, but he thrust his arm out. He was almost to Rael, could see his face clearly now. The worry there was so genuine it would have made Qui-Gon shiver at any other time. 

Rael caught him, his large hand wrapped like a vice around Qui-Gon's forearm. His feet were still hanging on open air. 

"I've got you, Qui!" Rael yelled over the buffeting wind, then over his shoulder to the pilot "let's go, let's go!"

With a grunt, and some effort, Rael hauled both of them into the transport. They tumbled as they went, Qui-Gon falling on Rael, both splayed on the cold metal floor. As the doors slid to a close, Qui-Gon heard only his heavy breaths and transport engine. Rael saved him. He wanted to say thank you, to say anything, but his lungs burned and his throat was dry. He breathed another deep breath. 

Finally, from beneath him, he heard a rumble building up. Rael's body shook, and Qui-Gon felt the laughter in the man's chest before he heard it. It was a hearty laugh, full of fear and full of relief, deep like the man's voice. He laughed a long while, then said:

"You gave me a hell of a scare there, Qui,"

"I'm sorry, Rael," Qui-Gon found his voice, still not moving, "but thank you for saving me". He was embarrassed now, and it was almost worse than the fear. 

Rael must have sensed it. He put a comforting hand on Qui-Gon's head, rubbing absent-mindedly.

"Hey," he said, and the laughter was gone, only concern coming through, "hey, it's okay, Qui. You did real good today. Dooku would be proud. I know I sure as hell am".

Qui-Gon could hear the grin on the man's face at that. He smiled too. 

"Look at me, Qui" Rael said. Qui-Gon lifted his head from Rael's chest to look up at his face. Rael looked down to meet his gaze, "I mean it, Qui-Gon. You're a good Padawan. And a great Jedi. And a better friend" he said, and ruffled his hair. Qui-Gon felt his face go red, broke his eyes away, but he was pleased. He tried not to dwell on it often, but he enjoyed the shows of affection possibly more than he should.

They sat up. Rael held Qui-Gon to his chest a little while longer, his chin on the Padawan's head. Qui-Gon allowed it, thinking of the embraces between Master Dooku and Rael. 

"Thank you, Rael. You saved me" Qui-Gon finally whispered. 

Rael pulled away, held him by the shoulders at arm's length. His face broke into a grin. "You kiddin' me? That was some right adventurin' Qui!" Rael laughed again and poked at Qui-Gon's side, "You're getting pretty heavy though. Growing way too fast. I thought I had more time left before your growth spurt" he lamented. 

Qui-Gon actually laughed at this, a loud sound from his belly. Rael's grin widened. Qui-Gon was difficult enough to make smile, much less this. Their bond in the Force felt warm and joyful, and it was a comfort to them both. Rael reached out a gloved hand to Qui-Gon's and pressed their palms together. His hand still dwarfed the Padawan's and he winked at him. 

"Maybe I've still got some time left before you pass me after all, Qui" he said. 

"I don't think I'm going to be as tall as you say, Rael," Qui-Gon said, "a lot of the Padawans at the temple have already grown much more than me"

Rael shook his head. "Trust me, kid. You'll be head and shoulders above most of them someday" 

Qui-Gon smiled at this, and nodded. He believed him. 

**  
  
**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
  
  
**

Qui-Gon squinted his eyes in the dark room. His lightsaber hummed where it was held ready by his head, the green glow casting dark shadows on the temple floor. 

Be with me , he chanted in his head,  be with me . His senses stretched out around him, grew to fill the room. He couldn't see any more clearly, but he  felt the Force filling the space, felt it in him,  through  him. 

Turning on his heel, Qui-Gon raised his blade in time to block an attacking one. Master Dooku's grim face was illuminated by the blue hue of his lightsaber, and showed him to be pleased. 

"Well done, Padawan" he said, "Keep your focus". His lightsaber retracted, and Qui-Gon was once again alone, in the green tinted darkness. Dooku cloaked his presence with masterful expertise, and Qui-Gon could no longer feel him. 

They'd been doing this for some time now. Qui-Gon had been training exhaustively for months, for  years on end to truly grasp battle meditation. He wished so desperately to live up to Master Dooku's expectations, to deserve the pride in Rael's eyes when he looked at him. He'd been Dooku's apprentice for many years, yet there was so much more to learn, so much more to do. How did an apprentice know when he was done learning?

Qui-Gon's senses flared to his left. He leaned into a sidestep and dodged harmlessly under the swing of another blue blade - Rael's - then jumped high up and tucked into a backflip, avoiding his other assailant's rear attack. Qui-Gon landed in a deep crouch, his lightsaber at the ready all the while. The Force flowed through him in a current - less like electricity and more like a river. Not jagged, not controlling or destructive. But powerful, guiding, full of life. Qui-Gon had never felt closer to the Force. 

The lights in the temple training room came on. Qui-Gon had to blink several times as his eyes took in the sudden brightness. Master Dooku and Rael stood a few paces ahead, both with their own version of a smile. A small tug on the lips in Dooku's case and a face splitting grin in Rael's. Realizing the training was over, Qui-Gon bowed to his Master and to the Knight.

"Thank you both," he started, but was cut off as his boots suddenly met only empty air. Rael lifted him off the ground in a tight embrace, running as he went. 

"Great job, Qui!" his deep voice bounced around the stone temple walls, "you really did it! Tell him, Master!" 

Qui-Gon's vision was a blur, but he saw Dooku put away his blade and nod. "You've come very far, Padawan," he said. Dooku's emotions didn't have much vocal range, but through their years together Qui-Gon had learned to hear the subtle tones. Dooku was proud of him.  Proud . Some of the masters considered it a dirty word but the praise was invaluable to Qui-Gon. 

Ever on the move, Dooku clipped his weapon to his belt and turned to leave. "A good rest to the both of you," he said without looking back, "I've some things to attend per the Council's request. Thank you, as always, Rael. And I will see you tomorrow, Qui-Gon".

With that, he was gone. All things considered, that was a wordy goodbye coming from Dooku. 

Rael ruffled Qui-Gon's hair after setting him down. "Better go freshen up, Qui" he said. Qui-Gon agreed. 

"Will I see you before your next mission?" he asked Rael as they walked to the showers in the side room of the training hall. 

"I don't know," Rael said, "depends how early I go. It's a long way to the Outer Rim. I'll be gone for quite some time".

Qui-Gon tried not to feel deflated at this. By chance or by fate, Rael had been able to accompany Qui-Gon and his master on a multitude of missions, and in between them had spent a lot of his down time training with or simply being around Qui-Gon. He would miss the man. He didn't say so, but it must have been written on his face because Rael pet his cheek gently. 

"Don't worry, Qui. I'm sure the time will fly by" he smiled at him, and it touched his eyes. 

Not knowing how to respond, ever aware of the bindings of the Jedi Code and his own growing attachments, Qui-Gon merely bowed to Rael. "Then I shall see you soon, Rael" he said. He turned and entered the showers. 

"Like hell you will" Rael chuckled, holding on to Qui-Gon's shoulder and following him in, "You're not the only one that stinks after that training session" 

Qui-Gon paused. "You're coming with me?" he asked. He felt his ears warming up."This is a Padawan shower room"

Rael walked past him with no hesitation, already kicking off his boots, "I used to be a Padawan" he winked at him. 

"That's not really what I meant.." Qui-Gon mumbled, feeling flushed as Rael casually untied his robes and dropped them to the floor. 

Rael Averross was… a sight, certainly. Well defined muscles, evidence of years of hard work and dedication, with just a touch of softness to them - lately his missions had been more diplomatic than athletic. His arms and chest and flat belly were dusted over with dark hair, thick like his ever present stubble, his body glistening now with sweat from training. Qui-Gon watched his large hands as they undid the belt to his trousers, saw the muscles of his forearms working with the movement. Only when the trousers began to drop, and he saw the beginnings of a trail of darker hair past the man's navel, did Qui-Gon realize he'd been staring, and quickly turned around, his face burning hotter than his own lightsaber. 

His back toward Rael, Qui-Gon took a few stabilizing breaths and focused on removing his own robes. It was just Rael right? They'd been friends for years. Sure, he was more or less a decade older than Qui-Gon. And sure, in recent years all of Rael's affectionate little touches stirred emotions in Qui-Gon's chest that he didn't fully understand. And sure he was nearly as tall as Rael now, and this reality split him down the middle between wanting to be a man just like Rael and wanting always to look up to him from below to meet those warm eyes. 

But it was just Rael, right?

"You gonna hang around in your long John's all night, Qui?" Rael asked, along with the sound of running shower heads. 

Qui-Gon heard the muted drops of the water as they hit Rael's skin. The man sighed loudly into it, a groan deep in his chest that made the Padawan shiver. Qui-Gon stood there so long, still facing away, that the rising steam speckled the walls with droplets of moisture. 

He took off his undergarments, folded them next to his robes, assembled his neat stack next to Rael's haphazard pile of clothes, set his lightsaber down, killing time in any way he could manage. He was taking too long, and he was acting strange for no reason. 

It was just Rael right?

Qui-Gon took one more deep breath, straightened, and marched to a shower head before he lost his nerve, turning the heat up. Maybe he could pretend it was the water making him blush all the way down to his chest. 

"Ah, Jedi Jinn finally joins us" Rael laughed. Qui-Gon spared a look at the man, a meter or so away. He was lathering his chest and arms, the action flexing the muscles beautifully.

Qui-Gon looked away. 

"Jedi Jinn," he repeated. "I like the sound of that, actually"

"Oh yeah?" Rael said, turning to face him, a tease in his tone, "think you're all grown up, Qui? Ready to be a Knight?" 

Qui-Gon smiled. Despite his conflicted feelings about becoming a Knight, and how that would affect his relationship to Rael, he knew for sure his path lay in that direction, one way or another. He didn't answer the second question, instead saying, "Well, I am almost bigger than you now"

Rael put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at him, a grin playing on his lips. "Bigger than me, Qui?" he asked, "or  taller  than me?" 

Qui-Gon didn't trust the glint in the man's eyes. "That's the same thing, Rael" he said, somewhat confused, and somewhat cautiously. 

Rael shook his head with an exaggerated  tsk  sound. "Oh, young Padawan, you've still so much to learn" he said and stepped toward him, close enough to touch but not quite touching. The banter had distracted Qui-Gon, but now the bottled up emotions were coming back with a vengeance. Why was Rael, a very naked and very wet Rael, getting so close? He hoped the steam hid the worst of his blush. 

"This is me being taller than you," Rael said nonchalantly, doing the universal 'height difference' gesture with his hand to his forehead, "and  this -" the same hand now went down past his navel and grabbed a handful of what lay there, " this  is me being  bigger  than you" he smirked.

In what felt like slow motion, Qui-Gon's eyes followed Rael's hand to its destination, the dread and the lust battling each other all the way down past the chords of his neck, past the muscled chest with the hair matted down from the water, the same water that made trails down his belly, where the hair darkened, and led to-

When he finally dropped his gaze fully, finally saw the girthy column Rael held at the base and shook without a care, slapping it lightly against the palm of his other hand, Qui-Gon thought he might faint from the rush of blood that fled from his head to his groin. 

Rael wiggled his eyebrows at him playfully. "Pretty big, yeah, Qui?" He asked. His voice was huskier than it should have been. 

Qui-Gon swallowed hard, his throat dry in the steam filled room. His voice was barely above a whisper, "Yeah. It's, uh. It's pretty big".

"I know," Rael winked at him again and flashed him a grin, reached out to touch Qui-Gon, to  touch Qui-Gon, and he did, grabbing hold of Qui-Gon's cock and giving it a few experimental tugs. Qui-Gon's knees felt weak. 

"You're not bad yourself, kid" Rael said, "you've a good size to you". Qui-Gon had never given it much thought before. He believed himself to be perfectly normal in that department, maybe a little thicker than what was average, but in general it wasn’t something that occupied his mind. Now, however, he felt squeamish, felt actually small next to Rael's heavy cock. 

"Hey now, you're cheating, Qui" Rael chuckled, his voice low, "we were comparing soft sizes"

Qui-Gon realized his own cock was quickly filling with blood and hardening. He didn't know if he could feel any more embarrassed about anything ever again. All the while Rael didn't let go of his cock, held it loosely in his hand as it grew to a healthy size. Rael gave it a squeeze, Qui-Gon drew in a sharp breath. 

"Rael-" he tried, but Rael only opened his hand, placed his own soft cock next to Qui-Gon's throbbing one, and closed his fist around both, sliding his hand back and forth over both members. 

"Well, since you showed me yours, Qui" he said thickly, "guess I can show you mine"

Qui-Gon felt he might spontaneously combust at any moment now. Years of scant touches, of stolen looks, of soft caresses. Years of fighting his emotions, his lust, his  love , his desires, all of it built up, all of it crammed deep down where it couldn't be sensed, couldn't become a problem, where it wouldn’t obstruct his Jedi path, it was all being brought out of him now by Rael. Rael, his friend, his mentor, a kindred apprentice of the same master, a Jedi, a  man , a beautiful rugged man, with his sonorous deep voice and his warm charisma, and his large calloused hand gripping both of their manhoods together, what was  happening-

" Rael !" Qui-Gon gasped, the pressure had built up faster than he'd realized. He hadn't much practice in doing this to himself, and now his orgasm racked his body, powerful, blinding, hotter than the water around him. He felt like he could cry from it, moaned out a loud sound and held on to Rael's body for dear life. He could feel the mess he was making as his cock spasmed and shot thick white ropes all over Rael's own, all over his hand, on the shower floor. All the while Rael coaxed him, one hand holding their cocks and the other hand everywhere else. He caressed his cheek, palmed at his chest, pet his hair, rubbed circles on his back, whispering "there you go, Qui, easy, easy" and "I got you, boy, I got you". 

Qui-Gon didn't know how long it took for him to come back to his senses. The shower room felt hotter than it had been, and he was lightheaded, in a pleasant way. And there was Rael, beautiful, caring Rael, bringing him down gently from it all. 

"Rael, I-'' Qui-Gon tried to express something. Some form of gratitude, some form of affection, but nothing was coming to him. His mind was blank of all but this afterglow. Rael brought a finger to Qui-Gon's lips with a gentle shushing sound. Qui-Gon watched mesmerized as Rael jerked his now throbbing cock, rubbing Qui-Gon's load all over it. He worked at it a few moments, then let go suddenly. The hardened meat, longer and somehow even girthier now, swayed with the motion before coming back to a rock hard position of attention. It glistened in the steam. 

"Any day now you're gonna be taller than me, Qui. You’re gonna be big all over" Rael smiled, grabbing one of Qui-Gon's hands and wrapping it around his thick cock, guiding him, showing him how to stroke it, letting him do it on his own once he picked up on it, teaching Qui-Gon how to pleasure him.

Rael, always teaching him. 

The skin of his cock was soft, the head silky and the shaft veined, yet it was solid as steel underneath, sticking out straight in front of him, pulsing in Qui-Gon’s hand. 

"But down here,” Rael thrust once into his hand for emphasis, “I've got you beat"

Qui-Gon smiled and nodded. He believed him. 


End file.
